


Both

by circamoore



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, F/F, Immortality, Modern Era, One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circamoore/pseuds/circamoore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In private they were just Anna and Elsa who loved each other, but in public there was the Choice. One shot. Post (very, very post) movie/ modern AU. Elsanna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both

The sun reflected off the car roof as Anna crawled in to retrieve the last box. The props of their whole lives packed into a hatchback, loaded and now unloaded again with the efficiency that only comes from repetition.

With sweat beading on her brow she leaned against the vehicle, leaving the open box sitting on the bumper. Looking back to the building she smiled at the approaching blonde.  
"It's a good day to be you"

Elsa smiled. "So that's the last one?" She was, as always, a vision of beauty. Pale and composed with not a drop of sweat visible, she radiated cold.

Her sister nodded. Reaching into the box she pulled out a small model of a glass building.  
"Remember the Crystal Palace?"

"The Great Exhibition" Elsa closed her eyes letting the memories flow, "London was so big, and so busy. Our first time travelling alone, nobody knew us. No crowns, no titles, just us"

"I seem to recall a few other firsts" Anna nudged the blonde, who blushed and looked down, rummaging in the box of keepsakes, eventually retrieving a model of the Eiffel Tower.

Anna grinned. "Eighteen eighty-nine. It took me weeks to get you to go up to the top."

"Twenty five years. We only left to appoint a new regent. And then the war" Elsa returned the souvenir with a sigh.

"Wars, moon landings, disco, reality television. And now, the twenty-first century."

Elsa picked up a small flat stone covered in indecipherable runes. "... before we get a day older" she murmured.

Anna held sister's hands in her own. "It wasn't the result I expected, but I don't regret it"

"Not regret" Elsa agreed, placing the wishing stone back in its tissue paper nest.

Glancing away Anna spied a group of neighbours approaching "Aha, first contact!"

Elsa chuckled at her sisters boundless enthusiasm. "It's your turn, who should we be?"

It was not a legal question. Their documentation was accurate, barring a few problematic details, and entirely legitimate. Rank has it's privileges. On the social level, each new place offered an opportunity for reinvention. In private they had always been Anna and Elsa, who loved each other. Time and social progress may have broadened their options, but in public there was still a choice. One thing or the other. Sisters, or-

The auburn haired girl looked at the blond thoughtfully. After a brief pause her gaze swept down then slowly upwards, following the other woman's curves as her lips stretched into a salacious smile. Slowly she closed the distance between them, and slipping her arm around the taller woman's waist she brought their lips together in a slow passionate kiss. As they reluctantly parted the queen whispered a confirmation "Lovers".

Nodding to her sister, Anna turned to the slightly self-concious welcoming party with a wide smile. "Hi, I'm Anna, and this is my sister Elsa"

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I finally published an Elsanna fic, small as it is, feeling pretty good about that. Coming out (or the stress of being secret) has always been one of my favourite aspects of incest stories. Anna being impatient with powerful magics seemed like a good way to get them in a modern setting.


End file.
